You're Hired!
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: How I think Laura started working on the Dinosaur Train as its lookout.


**You're Hired!-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Laura Giganotosaurus sighed deeply and sadly as she was sitting down under the shade of a tree, resting her back against a big rock. She was a fully grown giganotosaurus still living with her family at Giganotosaurus Junction, but lately she's been thinking about moving out and doing something with her life. A job or something to occupy her time and that she was really good at. But what?

Laura had thought about traveling the world and doing sketches of other creatures, after all, she loved to observe things and draw. But Laura wasn't so sure about that yet. She wanted to keep her options open. Unable to come to a conclusion on what to do with her life, Laura sighed again and decided that she would go for a walk and get her mind off of her present dilemma. She walked down the dirt path while looking around at the scenery on both sides. She saw some birds flying around in the air and smiled. "I wish I had my sketch book with me, I would love to draw them."

Moments later, Laura found herself at the train station for Giganotosaurus Junction. The Dinosaur Train was there, but its whistle had just blown and it started to leave the station. Laura looked at it and smiled. Most of her childhood had been spent riding on the Dinosaur Train. She remembered having so much fun riding it, going to new places, and meeting new creatures and friends with her family. Laura felt like she wanted to give the Dinosaur Train something back, in return for all the fun times she'd had on it, but what? What could she possibly give in return for all those pleasant times and would she ever be able to do it in her lifetime?

Little did Laura know, she was about to pay the Dinosaur Train back that very day, and from that day on. Laura looked from the train and way up ahead the tracks before a look of alarm appeared on her face. A tall, thick tree had fallen onto the tracks, and the Dinosaur Train was heading straight for it!

She knew that the train wasn't going to see the tree, because it was too far away for the engineer to see, and stop in time. Laura started running at full speed after the train, roaring as loud as she could. The engineer was extremely started by the roaring and looked back to see Laura running after the train, the sound of her footsteps thundering on the ground.

"STOP THE TRAIN! STOP THE TRAIN! A TREE'S FALLEN DOWN ONTO THE TRACKS UP AHEAD!" Laura roared as loud as she could.

The engineer heard her message and looked alarmed. He pulled on the brake and a loud screeching sound could be heard. As he looked ahead, he could see the tree coming into closer view. He gulped in fear as the train was starting to slow down. It got closer and closer to the tree and then…it stopped just a few feet away. The engineer wiped his brow and sighed with relief. The train had stopped just in time.

Laura stopped running the moment she saw that the train had stopped. Her heart had pounding madly in her chest, during the whole scare, she was afraid that the train was going to crash for sure. Seeing that it hadn't, Laura sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." She said. Laura walked slowly toward the train.

The engineer was standing before the train and a moment later was joined by the conductor of the train. He was a young male troodon wearing the Dinosaur Train Conductor uniform; a red hat and vest complete with a gold watch chain.

"Goodness gracious." He said, staring at the tree in amazement. "Thank goodness we stopped just in time. Mr. Engineer, how did you know that there was a fallen tree on the tracks?"

"I didn't, Mr. Conductor. I didn't see it coming. I was just going about my job when I heard the roaring of a large dinosaur. I looked back and she was shouting that a tree had fallen onto the tracks. Then I pulled on the brake and we stopped. We would have crashed for sure if not for her." Mr. Engineer looked behind him and saw Laura approaching. "There she is, the dinosaur who warned me about the tree on the tracks."

Mr. Conductor turned around and saw Laura coming up to them. He walked over to her and they both stopped where they were, looking at each other. The conductor up at Laura and Laura down at him.

"You were the one who saw the tree?" The young conductor asked.

Laura nodded and spoke. "I saw it up ahead on the tracks. I'm a giganotosaurus, and as a species we have great eyesight. When I saw the tree, I knew that I had to run after the train to warn it."

The young conductor stood staring up at Laura for a long time before he smiled. "Thank you very much. If not for you, it would've been a disaster."

Laura smiled warmly. "You're very welcome. I like to help others."

"What's your name, miss?"

"It's Laura. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." Laura said bending down with one of her hands stretched out. The young conductor smiled warmly and took Laura's hand before he shook it.

"You can call me, Mr. Conductor."

Laura chuckled. She looked up at the tree.

"How about I push that tree out of your way? Shouldn't be a problem for me."

Mr. Conductor nodded and gestured towards the tree. "Go ahead."

Laura walked over to the tree and placed her forehead against it. She pushed against the tree using her great strength and moved it off of the tracks to the side. The troodons and other passengers aboard the train cheered.

Mr. Conductor walked up to Laura. "Thanks a mighty bunch, Laura."

"I was happy to." Laura said with a smile.

Mr. Conductor put his finger under his chin and thought. His face lit up when he had an idea. "Laura, would you mind coming with us on the Dinosaur Train to Troodon Town? I just want someone to know what's happened and that we're all okay. You can ride in the observation car."

Laura looked down at Mr. Conductor and thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "Certainly. I'd love to."

"Great, all aboard!" Mr. Conductor cried.

Laura walked over to the observation car, which was completely empty, and got inside. The train began moving again and headed off for Troodon Town.

* * *

Laura was squatting down as she was riding on the Dinosaur Train in the observation car. She smiled as the scenery passed by around her. The sun was beginning to set, birds were flying in the sky calling to each other, and here and there along the track dinosaurs and other creatures were drinking from streams near the track. She thought that everything looked very beautiful and wished that she had brought her sketch book here with her even more now.

Eventually the train made its way to Troodon Town and stopped in front of the train station there. The doors to the observation car opened and Mr. Conductor walked in with a smile.

"Miss Laura,"

"Please, call me Laura." Laura said with a smile.

"Oh yes, why of course." Mr. Conductor said rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled up at the female giganotosaurus. "I have to go get someone. Would you be so kind as to wait here in the observation car until I get back? Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes."

Laura nodded at him. "Certainly, I'll be right here when you get back."

"Great, see you shortly." Mr. Conductor exited the car through the side doors. He walked onto the station platform and disappeared into the station building.

Laura remained where she was in the observation car. While she waited for the conductor to return, she stood up and had a look around the area. Laura saw the station and the many trees spread all around the area. The waterfall was not too far away and could be heard pouring down into the pond below the cliff. Ahead of the train and close by the station was a bridge that allowed creatures to walk up high over the tracks to get to the over side. Further down Laura could make out the roundhouse, where the train was turned around so it could go in the other direction. Laura smiled, thinking that all of this was a wonderful sight.

"I must remember all of this and draw it, everything that's happened just now, so I'll never forget." She said to herself.

Laura looked back at the train station and saw Mr. Conductor walking out while being accompanied by another troodon. He looked just the conductor, but more official looking with a tall red hat on top of his head. They approached the Dinosaur Train and came aboard onto the observation car. Both troodons looked up at Laura.

Laura stared at them and waited for either of them to speak. The official looking troodon was the first to speak. "Hello, I'm one of the leaders for Dinosaur Train Industries. Mr. Conductor here told me what happened today." He smiled up at Laura. "Thank you so much for saving the train and everyone on board. You're a hero, you know that Miss Giganotosaurus."

Laura felt herself blushing a little. "You can call me Laura and you're…you're very welcome, sir. It was no trouble." She said softly.

"Laura, can I ask you something?" The official looking troodon said.

Laura nodded and he smiled. "How would you like to work on the Dinosaur Train?"

"Excuse me?" Laura looked surprised by the question.

"How would you like to work on the Dinosaur Train, as its official lookout? You could keep an eye for anything that has fallen onto the track, like that tree you spotted today, and roar to get the train to stop. Then you can push such things off the track so the train can continue to its next destination and turn the train around in the roundhouse. We badly need a new lookout who could do those tasks as well as crowd control. Our current lookout is thinking of retiring. So would you like the job?" The official looking troodon said.

Laura thought about this and looked at the two troodons before smiling. "Yes, I will take the job! It would be an honor and a pleasure!"

"Great, you're hired! When can you start?"

"As soon as possible, senor."

"Does the day after tomorrow sound good?" Mr. Conductor asked.

"Perfect." Laura replied.

So it was agreed that Laura would start working as the Dinosaur Train's official lookout the day after tomorrow. The official looking troodon exchanged good-byes with Laura and Mr. Conductor and tipping his hat to them before walking away. "C'mon, Laura. Push the train to the roundhouse and turn it around on the platform and we'll take you back home." Mr. Conductor said.

"Happily." Laura did so and the train headed off for Giganotosaurus Junction. There she said good-bye to the conductor before the train left. She headed off to find her family and tell them the wonderful news.

* * *

Laura's first day of working on the Dinosaur Train arrived and she and all of her family were on the station platform with her, wishing her luck and sharing heartfelt good-byes with her. She was moving out and would be living in Troodon Town while she worked for Dinosaur Train Industries, in the observation car, especially when it's left in the roundhouse. Laura's mother approached with tears in her eyes. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Oh, I'm gonna miss you so much."

There were tears in Laura's eyes too. "I'm going to miss you too, Mama. I'm going to miss all of you. I promise I'll come see you all from time to time." Her mother and everyone else nodded. Laura and her mother embraced and gave each other an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Laura then embraced her father and brothers and sisters. Gathering up her few possessions, including her sketch book and pencils (especially her colored ones), Laura stepped onto the train and began her first day. The train started to move slowly as her family gave out hearty and loud giganotosaurus roars.

"Bye, Laura! We're so proud of you!" They all smiled and waved. Laura waved back with tears in her eyes while she smiled back. "Thank you so much! Adios, see you soon!"

And with that the train picked up speed and headed off, leaving Giganotosaurus Junction and Laura's family behind.

She held onto the railing around the top of the car and sniffed. She wiped her tears away.

The observation car door opened and Mr. Conductor stepped inside. Laura looked over at him. "I saw you saying good-bye to your family and thought you could use some company. Unless you'd rather be alone."

"Oh no, please stay Mr. Conductor. Company would be so wonderful." She sniffed.

Mr. Conductor held out a box of tissues to Laura and she took some. She closed her eyes and blew her nose into one.

"It feels so strange to have left my family and home. I knew it was going to happen someday, but…"

"I know, its sad feeling for everyone involved. Over time, you get used to being on your own. And you can always come see them."

"Yes, that is true." A few moments passed before Laura's eyes were dry and her nose wasn't runny. Mr. Conductor held out a waste basket to her and she dropped her used tissues into it. Mr. Conductor set the basket down on the carpeted floor.

"Thank you, Mr. Conductor. I feel much better now."

"Glad to hear. So you excited for your first day working on the train?"

"That and I am a bit nervous."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough. And I'll be here to help you, as your co-worker and friend."

Laura smiled down at him. "Yes, that would be good to have, a helpful co-worker and friend." She reached down and Mr. Conductor and her shook hands.

"I'd better be getting back to my duties, but I'll be back later to know how you're doing and maybe even talk."

"Thanks, Mr. Conductor."

Mr. Conductor happily nodded. With a tip of his hat, he turned and walked out of the observation car and into the passenger car. Laura looked up at the track ahead and all the beautiful scenery around her. Feeling inspired, she brought out her sketch book and pencil and began drawing some of the passing scenery from memory. She made sure to check her eyes on the track often while she worked. She drew the trees, birds, her shared good-byes with her family, and even the Dinosaur train itself. She finished the drawing of the Dinosaur Train and smiled proudly at it. She loved how it turned out. She tore the picture out and hung it on the wall behind her. Then she stood up and watched the track ahead while the picture was behind her. She had captured every detail about the train just right and had even made an addition to the drawing. On the drawing and standing in the train, in the observation car, was Laura herself, proudly fulfilling her duties as the Dinosaur Train's official lookout!

THE END


End file.
